1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a floating platform structure and more particularly to a floating air port structure. The structure, however, can be used for other purposes such as location for industrial activities at sea. The invention relates also to a method for erecting a structure of the above mentioned kind and structure modules which can be used in combination for building the structure in case.
2. Prior Arts
Floating structures having great dimensions and comprising deck section, float section and ballast section are formerly known. Most of them are formed as semi-floating structures generally comprising one or more float members supporting vertical columns which again support a deck structure. Frequently, diagonal bracing rods are arranged between the columns. The buoyancy is provided by the float members and partly by the columns. Therefore, the float members must be divided into water-tight compartments and provided with piping systems for draining and ballasting. It may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,524, 3,592,155, 3,785,313 and 4,275,679.